


Fruit Knife

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coping, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Morgan using the Falchion after the death of Lucina.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fruit Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Fire Emblem: Awakening and any characters from said game.

Falchion was too sharp.  
Well, it was meant to slice dragons not apples. Still... it wasn´t fair that blade wasn´t dull. It wasn´t fair that he was deemed worthy. His parent would never ask him to replace Lucina, and neither would his friends. But this stupid sword did it.  
_How dare it?_  
Falchion was blessed by Naga; used by many exalts and heroes but in the end it was just an old sword that couldn´t keep his sister alive.  
_How dare it ask him to replace her?_  
Falchion was too sharp to cut apples.  
But Morgan couldn´t find any other uses.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic is a drabble, and I think most of them will be. I can´t write long stuff. English is not my native language so please bear with grammar mistakes.


End file.
